


Lowlife

by kate_mckinnon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_mckinnon/pseuds/kate_mckinnon
Summary: Reinette Alexander is a goddess fresh out of supervillain prison. Peter Parker is her probation officer.





	Lowlife

"Well, if it isn't the itsy bitsy spider." The green-eyed girl crooned as Peter sidled over, his grip tightening on the book bag with one strap on his left shoulder. It was a while since he'd seen her, but it seemed supervillain prison only made her worse. "They let you out on good behavior? Seriously?" He inquired, and she shrugged, raking her eyes over his body. "My, my, you've grown since I last saw you." Peter sighed a little. The last time he'd seen Reina, she was trying to take over the world, and unsuccessfully, which just made her angrier and thus harder to fight. Obviously, though, he won. "Yeah." He replied idly as she regarded him curiously through her messy blonde hair.  
"You're less talkative now." She noted, and he raised a brow. "Am I?" He asked as she fiddled with her handcuffs, her eyes flashing from him to the keyhole. "Well . . . You still have the same face . . . Cute, baby-ish, little chubby cheeks . . ." She grinned, and he rolled his eyes. "C'mon, get up. Where's your guard?" He asked as she stood, dressed in her battle armor from the day she was defeated. Peter made a mental note to take her shopping soon. She hummed under her breath as he began to walk, and she followed him dutifully. It didn't seem right, how she was taking orders from him so easily, without complaint, but he decided quickly not to dwell on it and just to be thankful. His spidey senses weren't going off, so he guessed this wasn't particularly dangerous or malevolent of her. At least, not yet.  
"Well, they said you would be able to handle me on your own." She said passively, making Peter raise his brow again. Had she really, seriously changed during her time in prison? Had she really been let out on good behavior? He almost found it hard to believe, but the last time he saw her, she seemed very changeable. But, still . . . She had been rather ambitious the last time he saw her, and villains weren't known for going back to their lives before villainy after rehabilitation. In fact, Peter wasn't exactly sure if she ever had a life before villainy, given her circumstances.  
Reinette Alexander was from Asgard, home of the gods, and her mother was none other than the infamous Enchantress, Amora, who had tried, and failed, many times to seduce the mighty Thor. Presumably, Amora had raised her to be the same way. Like her mother, Reina had the nasty habit of using other people to reach her goals- seduce and destroy. If Peter didn't have as strong of a will as he did when she came around, he would've been lost in the green of her eyes.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, and he nearly smacked into the exit door of the base as he regained his bearings. As he'd been thinking about her, he'd focused on the emerald irises of hers without even noticing. He saw the eerie glow in them fade and she sucked her teeth as he stared at her, dumbfounded. "Shucks," she paused, batting her eyes and smirking deviously in a way very familiar to him. "I thought maybe I'd have a better chance this time."  
Peter clenched his jaw and pushed through the door, begrudgingly holding it open for her too, and then headed for the car Tony sent to pick them up. "Where are we going, sweetie?" She quirked a brow as he opened the back door for her to clamber in. "Stark Tower." She pouted as he climbed in next to her and buckled her seatbelt and then his.  
"Aw, damn. I was hoping you'd be my probation officer, cutie. It's been such a long time . . ." Peter's eyes flashed over to her to give her a stern look, but she seemed completely unfazed by it by the expression she was giving him. "Well, I am, actually. And I'm moving into Stark Tower." She narrowed her eyes. "But why? Don't you have a place of your own now? You are eighteen, are you not?"  
"That doesn't concern you." He replied lightly, keeping his eyes on the seat ahead of him as the car started to move. She let out a low chuckle. "Oh, my. It looks like things haven't changed at all. Still a stickler for the rules, are you, honey?" Peter ignored her, putting in his earbuds. "Not for long." She murmured, looking at the seats ahead as well after a couple of moments.


End file.
